gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ammu-Nation
AMU (BAWSAQ) }} miniatur|Der Laden, der bei der Zerschlagung des Kommunismus geholfen hat, hat einen Sonderschlussverkauf: 15 Prozent auf panzerbrechende Munition! Ammu-Nation ist ein Waffengeschäft aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online , das es seit ca. den 1950er-Jahren gibt. Der Name ist ein Wortspiel aus „ammunition“ (dt. Munition) und „nation“ (dt. Nation) und basiert möglicherweise auf dem der Autohandelsgruppe „AutoNation“. Kurioserweise variiert die Schreibweise des Geschäfts von Spiel zu Spiel. Unter anderem verwendete Schreibungen: AmmuNation, AmmuNition, Ammunition, Ammu Nation u.v.m. In Grand Theft Auto IV existiert anstatt Ammu-Nation der Liberty City Gun Club, da Waffenhandel in der Stadt verboten wurde. Das Vorhandensein derartiger Waffengeschäfte ist auf den zweiten Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung der USA zurückzuführen, der im Jahr 1791 verabschiedet wurde und in dem es heißt: Geschichte Ammu-Nation wurde 1962, 1978 bzw. irgendwann in den 1950er-Jahren gegründet. Filialen der Handelskette verbreiteten sich offenbar schnell, da bereits 1984 etliche Zweigstellen in Vice City existierten. 1992 befanden sich schließlich im gesamten Bundesstaat San Andreas Dutzende Läden. Während Julio Ochoas Amtszeit in Liberty City wird der Waffenhandel verboten, womit auch Ammu-Nation-Filialen ihr Geschäft aufgeben mussten. Ochoa erhob selbst amerikaweit Anklage gegen sämtliche Ammu-Nation-Filialen. Datei:Ammu-Nation-Icon, III.PNG – GTA III miniatur|Die Filiale auf Portland Die Geschäftsfiliale auf Portland Island im Jahr 2001 ist sehr klein und karg eingerichtet. Zwei Regale und eine Theke mit Schutzgitter, dahinter ein Verkäufer mit einer Schrotflinte. An den Schaufenstern steht „GUNS 4 FUN“. Hinter dem Geschäft ist ein kleiner Schießstand, der aber im Spiel keine Funktion erfüllt und es gibt auch nur eine marode Schießplatte. Das Sortiment ist recht klein gehalten. Angebot Die Filiale auf Staunton Island sieht im Groben genauso aus wie die auf Portland. Sie ist indes deutlich geräumiger und hat ein entsprechend erweitertes Sortiment. Weitere Waffen erhält man erst nach Das Waffenarsenal bei Phil Cassidys Armeebedarf im Norden von Staunton Island. Datei:Ammu-Nation-Icon, VC.PNG – Vice City Einige Jahre zuvor (1986) waren die Filialen etwas großzügiger eingerichtet: So findet man eine amerikanische Flagge, Regale und Waffen an den Wänden. In der Downtown-Filiale gibt es einen Schießstand mit der Möglichkeit, eine Schießstand-Challenge zu starten. Bei Raub ertönt die Ladensirene. Es existieren drei Filialen mit unterschiedlichem Angebot. Die beiden Filialen in Vice Beach sind ab Dunkle Gassen geöffnet. Angebot Ammu Nation Filiale Ocean Beach.jpg|Die Filiale in Ocean Beach von außen... Ammu Nation Innen.jpg|...und Innen In der Filiale in Ocean Beach: miniatur|Ammu-Nation im North-Point-Einkaufszentrum In der Filiale in Vice Point, im südwestlichen Erdgeschoss des North-Point-Einkaufszentrums: In der Filiale in Downtown: Phil’s Place bietet nach TNT-Whiskey ein zusätzliches Angebot, jedoch eher für den Anhänger von schweren Waffen. San Andreas miniatur|Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer, San Andreas Ammu-Nation ist nach der Mission Doberman zugänglich, man kann dann in den gelben Pfeil vor der Tür laufen und das Geschäft somit betreten. Im Laden laufen ein Vice-City-Werbespot von Ammu-Nation und ein anderer gesprochener Text vom regulären Ammu-Nation-Sprecher. Der Geschäftsraum sieht ziemlich füllig aus. Es existieren drei Varianten: kleine Filialen ohne Schießstand, große Filialen mit Schießstand sowie ein exklusiv anders eingerichteter Laden in El Quebrados, der ebenfalls über einen Schießstand verfügt. Indem Carl Johnson eine große rote Markierung betritt (sofern vorhanden), startet er die Schießstand-Challenge. Man schießt gegen zwei andere Leute auf bewegliche Zielscheiben. Eine kleinere rote Markierung vor dem Tresen aktiviert beim Betreten den Verkäufer. Wesentliche Neuerung: Der Verkäufer holt per Animation die Waffe unterm Ladentisch hervor, legt sie auf den Tisch und gibt bei jedem Kauf einen Kommentar ab, wie: „If the cops ask, you didn’t get it here, right?“ (engl. für: „Wenn dich die Bullen fragen, du hast sie nicht von mir bekommen, okay?“). Die Waffenauswahl ist größer geworden, alle Läden haben grundsätzlich das gleiche Angebot. Der Verkäufer ist ein Patriot mit Hundemarken. Richtet man eine Waffe auf ihn oder feuert im Laden eine Waffe ab, versucht er sich per Doppelpistole zu verteidigen. Ammu-Nation wirbt mit dem Spruch „The first choice in domestic ordinance“, auf Deutsch: Die erste Wahl in inländischer Verordnung. Angebot Während die meisten Läden einheitliche Preise für die Waffen verlangen, fallen die Filialen in Bone County, Come-A-Lot und Old Venturas Strip aus dem Rahmen. Hier ist alles um 20 Prozent teurer (Preise in Spalte „Preis 2“). Die Spalte „Munition“ zeigt, wie viel Munition man pro Knopfdruck erhält. In allen Ammu-Nation-Läden gibt es an den Wänden und in den Regalen Waffen, die früher möglicherweise für San Andreas gedacht waren, darunter einige Revolver, eine AK-47u, eine M249SAW und eine Famas. Filialen in miniatur|Das zu treffende Ziel während der Schießstand-Challenge Ansichten der Standorte Bild:Ammu-Nation, Downtown Los Santos, SA.jpg|Downtown Los Santos Bild:Ammu-Nation, Blueberry, SA.jpg|Blueberry Bild:Gallery182.jpg|Fort Carson Bild:Ammu-Nation, Come-a-Lot, SA|Come-A-Lot Bild:Ammu-Nation,Old Venturas Strip,SA|Old Venturas Strip Bild:Ammu-Nation,Bone County,SA|Bone County Bild:Ammu-Nation,El Quebrados,SA|El Quebrados Bild:Ammu-Nation,Ocean Flats,SA|Ocean Flats Bild:Ammu-Nation,Angel Pine,SA|Angel Pine Bild:Ammu-Nation,Willowfield,SA|Willowfield Bild:Ammu-Nation,Palimo Creek,SA|Palomino Creek Datei:Ammu-Nation-Icon, A.PNG – Advance miniatur|Eine Filiale in Advance In Grand Theft Auto Advance sind die Filialen erst ab der Mission Der Dealer zugänglich, jedoch können sie nicht betreten werden. Die Waffen werden über einen Auswahlbildschirm gekauft, dessen Angebot in jeder der insgesamt drei Filialen anders ist. Angebot Liberty City Stories miniatur|Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtbezirk Genau wie GTA III. Lediglich das Gitter, das den Verkäufer schützt, ist verschwunden. Kein Schießstand, keine Animationen, keine Werbungen bzw. Musik. Schießt man im Laden, erwidert der Verkäufer blitzschnell mit einer Schrotflinte das Feuer. Angebot In der Portland-Filiale: In der Filiale auf Staunton Island: Alternativ zu Ammu-Nation kann man sich nach „Glimm“-Zettel auch bei Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop mit schweren Waffen eindecken. Vice City Stories miniatur|Derek the Dodo Im Jahr 1984 existieren alle drei Ammu-Nation-Filialen bereits an den gleichen Stellen wie in GTA: Vice City. Die Einrichtung ist ähnlich, nur fehlt der große Schießstand in Downtown. Der Verkäufer ist der gleiche wie in den übrigen Läden der Stadt und zückt – kaum, dass man im Geschäft eine Waffe zieht – rasch seine Schrotflinte, um sich zu verteidigen. Sämtliche Preise werden deutlich ermäßigt, sobald man Phils Schießstand erfolgreich absolviert hat (Zahlen in Klammern). Im 84er Vice City wirbt Ammu-Nation mit „Derek the Dodo“ und preist damit den „Ammu-Nation Saturday Safety Fun“ an. Angebot In der Filiale in Downtown: In der Filiale in Ocean Beach: In der Filiale in Vice Point, im südwestlichen Erdgeschoss des Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrums: Außerdem gibt es mit Stonewall J’s noch einen weiteren Waffenladen, der allerdings keine wirkliche Konkurrenz darstellt, da er nur relativ schwache Waffen verkauft. GTA IV miniatur|Die Textur des Schilds Auf Grund eines Verbots hat Ammu-Nation im Liberty City des Jahres 2008 keine Niederlassungen, jedoch wird die Kette oft in den Medien erwähnt, außerdem liegen manchmal Dosen mit dem Ammu-Nation-Logo auf dem Boden herum und es laufen Passanten (unter anderem m_y_drug_01) mit Ammu-Nation-Shirts herum. Es gibt jedoch in den Spieldateien Hinweise darauf, dass Ammu-Nation ursprünglich eine Filiale an der Jade Street zur Galveston Avenue betreiben sollte, in dem Gebäude mit dem Super Deli (intern: ch_ammunation_mh01). Chinatown Wars miniatur|Ein entführter Ammu-Nation-Van In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars gibt es keine Ammu-Nation-Filialen. Dafür kann man sich Waffen bei AmmuNation.net bestellen, die dann automatisch zum nächstgelegenen Versteck geliefert werden. Eine erste Hinweis-Mail bekommt man nach The Wheelman, der eigentliche Bestellservice beginnt nach Pimp his Ride. Großkalibrigere Waffen erhält man, wenn man nach The Offshore Offload für 10.000 Dollar ein Upgrade macht (findet sich unter „Verschiedenes“ im Internet-Katalog). Zeitgleich trifft man nach dieser Mission immer mal wieder auf in der Stadt herumfahrende Ammu-Nation-Vans, die man überfallen kann. Diese Waffenlaster müssen zunächst per Drive-by-Shooting zum Stehen gebracht werden. Dann muss der mit einer Schrotflinte bewaffnete Fahrer erschossen werden. Zu guter Letzt muss der Van zu einem abgelegenen Versteck gefahren werden. Hier wird er aufgeschweißt (per Touch-Pen) und entladen (eine Waffe gratis). Waffenbestellung Die Waffen können über das Internet bestellt werden. Siehe Hauptartikel → Ammunation.net Fuhrpark * Yankee GTA V In GTA V gibt es Ammu-Nation erneut. Erstmals seit Vice City Stories gibt es wieder Schießstände („Gun Clubs“). Filialen Los Santos * Chumash, Great Ocean Highway im Chumash Plaza * Cypress Flats, Popular Street Ecke Dry Dock Street * East Los Santos, Popular Street, nördlich der Supply Street * Little Seoul, Lindsay Circus, zwischen Ginger Street und Palomino Avenue * Morningwood, Boulevard Del Perro Ecke South Rockford Drive * Pillbox Hill, Adam’s Apple Boulevard Ecke Elgin Avenue * Vinewood, Power Street, zwischen Vinewood Boulevard und Spanish Avenue Blaine County * Paleto Bay, Great Ocean Highway, zwischen Paleto Boulevard und Duluoz Avenue * Tataviam-Bergkette, Palomino Freeway, zwischen Palmer-Taylor-Elektrizitätswerk und dem N.O.O.S.E.-Gebäude * Blaine County, Route 68, südöstlich von Fort Zancudo, östlich der Fort Zancudo Approach Road (Straße zum Fort Zancudo) * Sandy Shores, Mountain View Drive, zwischen Cholla Springs Avenue und Algonquin Boulevard Sortiment In Regalen und Schränken sind zudem Alkoholflaschen- und kästen (Cherenkov Vodka, Pißwasser, Logger Light, Cerveza Barracho, Stronzo Beer, Blarney’s Stout, Patriot Beer, Jakey’s Lager), Sonnenbrillen, Tassen, Zielscheiben, Schuhe, weitere Messer, Gasmasken und Ohrschützer ausgestellt, die aber nicht erworben werden können. Galerie AmmuNationGunClub.png|Ein Ammu-Nation Gun Club in Los Santos SandyShoresAmmunation.png|Ammu-Nation in Sandy Shores AmmunationPaletobay.png|Ammu-Nation in Paleto Bay Ammunation.jpg|Eine Ammu-Nation-Filiale Image 305494 16x9 620.jpg|Schießtraining Ammu-Nation-Plakat miniatur|Das Plakat Hinter den Wänden der Ammu-Nation-Filiale in Downtown Vice City verbirgt sich ein Plakat, das zwei Personen zeigt: Michail Gorbatschow und Ronald Reagan. Letzterer hat Gorbatschow auf einem Plakat vor sich, das eine Art Zielscheibe darstellen soll. Auf dieser sind einige Einschusslöcher zu finden. Daneben ein grinsender Reagan, der eine Desert Eagle in der Hand hält, in die Kamera schaut und den Daumen aufgestellt hat. Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer Für die Sprüche, die den Verkäufern bei Ammu-Nation über die Lippen gehen, siehe Ammu-Nation-Dialoge. Werbespots Vice City Dieser Werbespot wurde ursprünglich für GTA III vorgesehen: vor dessen Veröffentlichung erschien die Werbung auf der offiziellen GTA-III-Website im Ammu-Nation-Abschnitt, jedoch anders betont und mit leicht verändertem Text: statt Australien wird Saddam Hussein „in den Arsch getreten“ und zusätzlich zu „Die rote Flut“ wird „Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1“ gezeigt. * SprecherSynchronstimme: Ron Reeve: Der Laden, der den Kampf gegen den Kommunismus anführt, hat einen Sonderschlussverlauf! Ammu-Nation hat eine große Auswahl an Friedensstiftern. Besuchen Sie Ammu-Nation an Bürgerwehr-Montagen und nutzen Sie Ihr verfassungsgemäßes Recht, eine Waffe zu tragen, aus und sparen Sie zehn Prozent beim Kauf von Panzergranaten. Wir sind die einzige Waffenhandlung, die Sie’s ausprobieren lässt, bevor Sie’s kaufen. Brauchen Sie Panzerabwehrraketen? Wir haben sie! Flammenwerfer? Oh, ja! Kein Geld? Kein Problem! Null Prozent effektiver Zins 90 Tage nach dem Kauf. Jetzt schießen, später zahlen. Wenn es bei uns eine Warteschlange gibt, schießen Sie ein paar Runden auf unserem Ammu-Nation-Schießstand auf Gesichter böser Kommunisten! Registrieren Sie sich bei Ammu-Nation, um eine Fliegerabwehrkanone zu gewinnen, mit der wir damals Australien in den Arsch getreten haben! Dieses Wochenende findet das Ammu-Nation-Film-Festival statt, wo wir bei freiem Eintritt die Dokumentation „Die rote Flut“ ausstrahlen! Ammu-Nation – Protecting your Rights! San Andreas 1 miniatur|Ammu-Nation-Filialen (Glas zerbricht) * Frau (panisch):''' Meine Familie! Er hat ’ne Waffe! * '''Sprecher 1: Jemand bricht in Ihr Haus ein. Was tun Sie? Den Notruf wählen? Die Polizei braucht durchschnittlich 35 Minuten, um auf einen Notruf zu reagieren. In dieser Zeit kann ein Einbrecher Ihre Frau vergewaltigen, eine Zigarette rauchen, sich umdrehen und es ein zweites Mal tun. Lassen Sie es so weit gar nicht erst kommen. Es ist Ihre Pflicht, Ihre Familie zu beschützen. Tun Sie es – auf die patriotische Art. (Schuss und Explosion, Marinemusik spielt im Hintergrund) * Sprecher 2: Genau! Ammu-Nation hat sämtliche Ausrüstung, die Sie brauchen, um Ihre Familie vor dem Bösen der liberalen Gesellschaft zu schützen. Fest montierte und geschulterte Maschinenpistolen. Mörser. Boden-Luft-Raketen und alle möglichen Wärmesuchraketen. Und jetzt gerade zum Verkauf, um den Golfkrieg zu feiern: pinkfarbene und blaue Leuchtspurgeschosse, damit Sie Ihre Familie auch während der Dunkelheit beschützen können. Starten Sie richtig in die Woche am „Retten Sie meinen Montag“ mit 50 Prozent auf zum Krüppel machende, beschießende und tötende Landminen. Haben Sie das Golfkrieg-Syndrom? Sparen Sie zehn Dollar auf alle Maschinenpistolen-Vermietungen. Hey, wenn Sie Ihre Familie lieben, beweisen Sie es – mit einer Waffe. Ammu-Nation – Protecting your Rights! (Explosion) San Andreas 2 *'Sprecher 2:' Herzlich willkommen bei Ammu-Nation. Sie haben die klügste Entscheidung Ihres Lebens getroffen: Sie haben ein Waffengeschäft aufgesucht! Wir hoffen, dass wir alles auf Lager haben, damit Sie sich männlich und patriotisch fühlen. Vergessen Sie nicht, sich unsere Landminen-Auswahl anzuschauen: Sie sind das ideale Geschenk, Jahr für Jahr! Ihre Schwiegermutter ist eine Schlampe? Ammu-Nation hat die Lösung: Warum legen Sie sich nicht einen Flammenwerfer zu? Beachten Sie auch unsere Sonderaktion zu Handgranten. Und wenn Sie zu fett und faul sind, um sie zu werfen, werfen Sie einen Blick auf unsere Granatenwerfer. Reinschieben, abdrücken und: Bumm! Sie haben ein Loch in etwas gesprengt! Melden Sie sich noch heute für das Ammu-Nation-Vielschießerprogramm an. Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch bei Ammu-Nation. Wir bei Ammu-Nation brauchen keine Hintergrundsüberprüfung – ein Bündel Dollar-Noten, Blutdiamanten oder Ihre Tochter reichen völlig aus! Demnächst: panzerbrechende Munition. Kaufe zehn Waffen und die elfte ist umsonst. Fragen Sie unseren Verkäufer nach der Lieblingswaffe von Sportschützen: die Panzerabwehrrakete. Keine Not, das Wild zu putzen, wenn es bereits in tausend Stücke gerissen ist! (der Werbespot aus ''Vice City wird eingespielt)'' *'Sprecher 2:' Scheiße, kling ich heiß in diesem Werbespot! Sind Sie nervös? Verpassen Sie nicht das Ammu-Nation-Gefährdete-Arten-BBQ jeden Samstag! Schützen Sie Ihr Zuhause mit unserer Miniatombombe, mit der Sie Eindringlinge in Luft auflösen können. Ammu-Nation hat auch ein Herz für Frauen – Für die Sport-Enthusiastin oder Selbstverteidigerin mit großen Brüsten: Holen Sie sich zwei Handfeuerwaffen und ein T-Shirt, auf dem steht: „Du hast gleich eine gute Aussicht auf meine anderen 44er.“ Damen, habt ihr die Nase voll von pfeifenden Bauarbeitern? Pfeift das nächste Mal zurück mit einem Hochdruckgewehr, das ihre Hirne über die gesamte Baustelle verteilt. Freiheit bedeutet, sich zu verteidigen, koste es, was es wolle. Liberty City Stories 1 miniatur|Die 2000-Wende rückt immer näher! Sind darauf vorbereitet? * Sprecher: Achtung: Das Jahr 2000 rückt immer näher. Wird es den Untergang der Zivilisation markieren oder einen Neuanfang mit sich bringen? Um sich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten, müssen Sie nur eins tun... Registrieren Sie sich auf Ammu-Nation.net! Die freundliche Waffenhandlung ist auch in Ihrer Nähe und hat jetzt eine eigene Seite... im Internet! Wenn Sie noch kein Internet haben, gehören Sie auf der Stelle erschossen. Hier bestellen Sie Schutzeinrichtungen in Sekunden. Das Internet lässt sich gut mit einer Waffe vergleichen: Zielen, drücken und sich in die Hose scheißen, während man auf die Cops wartet. Schwere Artillerie nur ein paar Blocks von Ihnen entfernt. Zeigen Sie der nach Blut lechzenden Bande, dass Sie’s ernst meinen. Mit leicht bedienbaren Minenfeldern für zu Hause, die sogar ein Baby bedienen kann. Das Jahr 2000 rückt immer näher, bereiten Sie sich lieber gut darauf vor. Da draußen ist die Hölle los und wir haben passend dazu Totschläger, haufenweise Waffen und einen Eimer voll Angst. Registrieren Sie sich noch heute auf Ammu-Nation.net. Protecting your Rights online! Liberty City Stories 2 miniatur|Kein Schuss in den Ofen – Ammu-Nation * Sprecher: Zu fett und faul zum Kaufen einer Panzerfaust? Registrieren Sie sich jetzt und wir liefern Ihnen morgen früh eine nach Hause. Registrieren Sie sich auf Ammu-Nation.net. Holen Sie sich unsere Bewegungssplitterbomben und unseren zerstörerischen, automatisch schießenden Geschützturm, der in einem 284-Teile-Montage-Set angeliefert wird. Ammu-Nation.net hat auch Generatoren im Sortiment, damit Ihr Kühlschrank während einer lang anhaltenden Apokalypse Ihr Bier kalt hält. Brauchen Sie’s schnell? Nur die Stärksten werden mit unserem Alles-in-einem-2000-Set überleben. Inhalt: Ein Sattelschlepper voll mit Logger Beer, Redwood Cigarettes und genug Feuerkraft und Munition, um ein kleines Land platt zu machen. Scheiße, Mann! Das Jahr 2000 kommt immer näher und Sie sollten sich gut darauf vorbereiten. Registrieren Sie sich jetzt auf Ammu-Nation.net. Protecting your Rights online! Vice City Stories 1 miniatur|Amerikas Nummer 1 in häuslicher Artillerie Zum Anhören hier klicken. * Sprecher: Hey Kinder! Statt samstags öde Zeichentrickserien anzuschauen, in denen Außerirdische bekämpft werden, solltest du lieber selbst Jagd auf echte, illegale Aus''länder'' machen. Komm zu Ammu-Nation und erlebe mit Derek dem Dodo eine Samstagssicherheitsstunde! * Kinder: Yeah! * Derek: Hi Kinder, ich bin Derek der Dodo. Heute bringe ich euch bei, wie man sicher mit Waffen umgeht. Lustig, oder? * Kinder: Ja! * Derek: Waffen können sehr gefährlich sein. Vor allem für Kleinkinder, die nicht gerne angeschossen werden, oder für Vögel auf abgelegenen Inseln, die dachten, die Seeleute kämen in Frieden, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. * Frau: Derek bringt euch bei, wie ihr euch verhalten müsst, wenn ihr eine Waffe im Haus findet. * Derek: Was machen wir zuerst? * Kinder: Wir nehmen sie in die Hand! * Derek: Zweitens? * Kinder: Wir überprüfen, ob sie geladen ist! * Derek: Genau, denn wir wollen ja keine bösen Unfälle. Also in den Lauf gucken und... * Kinder: ...abdrücken! (Schuss) * Kinder: Au! * Derek: Ja Henry, die war geladen, und jetzt hast eine Schweinerei veranstaltet. Feilt als Nächstes sorgfältig die Seriennummer ab, damit euch keiner mehr mit der Waffe in Verbindung bringen kann. * Kinder (klatschen):''' Yeah! * '''Sprecher: Ammu-Nation und Derek der Dodo bringen dir und Amerika seit über 30 Jahren alles über den richtigen Umgang mit Waffen bei. Ammu-Nation – Protecting your Kids’ Rights! * Kinder: Ammu-Nation! Vice City Stories 2 * Sprecher: Hey Kinder! Schaltet samstagmorgens die Fernseher aus und erlebt bei Ammu-Nation mit Derek dem Dodo eine Samstagssicherheitsstunde! * Derek: Hey Kinder! * Kinder: Yeah! * Derek: Seht ihr, Kinder? Nicht Waffen sind das Problem, sondern Waffengegner. * Kinder: Ja, linker Abschaum! * Derek: Echte Männer besitzen nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern fünf und mehr. Sorgt dafür, dass auch euer Daddy ein echter Mann ist. * Mädchen: Hi Derek! Ich hab dich lieb! * Derek: Oh, das ist aber süß. Ich hab dich auch lieb. Was willst du wissen? * Mädchen: Äh, wenn ich zu Hause eine Waffe finde, soll ich dann in den Lauf gucken und abdrücken? * Derek: Ja, Kleines, probier’s mal. * Mädchen: So? (Schuss) * Derek und Kinder: Oh! * Derek: Seht ihr? Mädchen sind dumm. Beim Überprüfen, ob eine Waffe geladen ist, solltet ihr den Lauf immer vom Körper weghalten. Auf einen Immigranten oder einen Bankangestellten. * Kinder: Yeah! * Sprecher: Ammu-Nation und Derek der Dodo bringen dir und Amerika seit über 30 Jahren alles über den richtigen Umgang mit Waffen bei. Ammu-Nation – Protecting your Kids’ Rights! * Kinder: Ammu-Nation! Logo-Galerie Ammu-Nation-Logo, VCS.PNG|1984 Ammu-Nation-Logo, VC.PNG|1986 und 1998 Ammu-Nation-Logo.svg|1992 Ammu-Nation-Schild, SA.PNG|1992 Ammu-Nation-Logo 2.svg|1992/2001 Ammu-Nation-Logo.png|2000 Ammu-Nation-Logo.PNG|2008 Ammu-Nation-Logo, 2008.PNG|2008 Ammu-Nation-Logo, 2013.PNG|2013 Ammu-Nation-Logo 2, 2013.png|2013 Ammu-Nation-Logo 3, 2013.PNG|2013 Ammu-Nation-Logo2.png|2013 Werbespot thumb|center|400px Fußnoten Weblinks * Ammu-Nation-Website, 1998 * Ammu-Nation-Website, 2001 en:Ammu-Nation es:Ammu-Nation fi:Ammu-Nation fr:Ammu-Nation hu:Ammu-nation it:Ammu-Nation nl:Ammu-Nation pl:Ammu-Nation pt:Ammu-Nation ru:Ammu-Nation Kategorie:Waffengeschäfte Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:Gebäude in GTA V Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen